1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package device, and to a semiconductor package device including an antenna array.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication devices, such as cell phones, or vehicle radars, can include antennas for transmitting and receiving radio frequency (RF) signals. In some applications, the size of the antenna, transmission quality and the transmission distance can be important parameters for designing an antenna. With the continuous development of mobile communication and pressing demand for high data rate and stable communication quality, high frequency wireless transmission (e.g., at 28 GHz or at 60 GHz) can be important. It may be desirable to provide an antenna array with a larger gain and a better heat dissipation.